


DirkJake Movie Night

by EgbertintheTardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I just didnt want the file on my phone anymore lol, Im never touching it again, M/M, Yall i wrote this like 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgbertintheTardis/pseuds/EgbertintheTardis
Summary: Jake goes to DirksI dont want this anymore have it





	DirkJake Movie Night

Dirk Strider woke up to someone knocking on his door.  
"Uuuuurrrrggghhhhh," Dirk flipped over in bed, and checked his clock.  
More knocking.  
"Who the fuck visits someone at fucking midnight?" He muttered to himself, throwing his blanket off and running a hand through his hair.  
The person at the door was pounding now.  
"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, IM COMING! Fucking Christ," Dirk muttered to himself, walking in to the living room. He unlocked the door and threw it open, revealing a very flustered and disshevled Jake English.

"Ja-?" Dirk spluttered, but was interrupted by Jake, "HEY DIRK REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU TOLD ME YOUD NEVER SEEN ANY OF THE TOMB RAIDER MOVIES OR AVATAR?"  
Dirk scratched the back of his head. "Uh... I don't remember that ever happening, but why ar-"  
"OH WELL I THOUGHT ID COME OVER AND WE COULD WATCH THEM ANYWAY," Jake was fiercely blushing as he rushed past Dirk into his apartment. Dirk looked over his shoulder at Jake sitting on the couch looking down at his feet, then shrugged and closed the door. "So, any specific reason you decided to bring this up in the middle of the damn night?" Dirk asked, shuffling to the kitchen to make coffee. He could tell it was going to be a long night.

"Ah! W-well, I was trying to... to fall asleep, and, uh, the thought popped into my mind! And then I grabbed the movies, and some other stuff I've borrowed from you, so I could, um, return them, yeah." Jake stuttered, never looking at Dirk.  
"Well that makes complete and utter sense," Dirk said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

"So, what movies did you bring?"  
"I, uh, I brought all the Tomb Raider movies, Avatar, and Top Gun," Jake rummaged through his bag to grab the movies. "We don't have to watch them all, of course, but we should probably watch Avatar last, since its the longest."

"Whatever works for you, bro." Dirk said, throwing popcorn into the microwave. "Lets watch Top Gun first, actually, I don't think I've actually seen that all the way through."

For the first time that night, Jake made (what he hoped was) direct eye contact with Dirk.  
"You've never seen TOP GUN all the way through?'  
"Nah, I watched it whenever it was on tv, but I never really sat down and watched the whole of it." Dirk leaned back against the counter and folded his arms, then looked directly into Jake's eyes. Jake could feel a shiver run up his spine and looked away.  
"Top Gun it is then!"

Dirk poured out the coffee into 2 large mugs for he and Jake. He poured the popcorn into a big bowl, and set everything on the coffee table. He sat on the couch next to Jake, who scooted an inch or so away from him.

One movie later, Jake was exhausted to the point that he was basically drunk. Dirk hadn't drank any of his, and it was sitting on the table.  
"Y'Know, Dirk," Jake slurred, lifting his head from the armrest on the opposite side of the couch than Dirk.  
"What's that, Jake?" Dirk responded, staring at his mug, still full of coffee.  
"I'm glad I had the balls to come over here tonight."  
"I thought you just realized that you had stuff of mine."  
"Pfffffffffttt, Dirk, you know that was a cover," Jake slurred, taking a swig of his coffee.  
"Well, I do now since you've told me," Dirk said, reaching for the popcorn that was sitting between them on the couch.  
Before he could even grab any popcorn, Jake's hand was on his.

"Dirk," Jake said, more confident than he'd been all night. "You know why I came over. Don't play it cool like you always do, because for once I'm actually trying here."

Dirk looked into Jake's eyes, though he could barely see him through his shades in the dark room. He could still pinpoint where every feature on Jake's face was. Dirk had studied his face for hours before, imagining what it would be kiss his lips for hours upon hours, without anyone saying he couldn't. What it would be like to have Jake laying beside him in bed every night, and not having to let go. His eyes flickered to the tv screen, which was beginning to play the title menu on a loop.

"I... I need to use the bathroom. You should throw in Avatar," Dirk said, pulling his hand away from Jake's and unintentionally jogging to the bathroom. Jake sighed and stood, staggering to the tv to put in the next movie.

In the bathroom, Dirk was panicking to himself. 'What the hell am I going to do?' Dirk thought. 'Jake basically just confessed his love to me, and I made up a shitty excuse and ran. I mean, I do like Jake and all, and have come close to accidentally kissing him or trying to hold his hand quite a few times. But I don't know if I want to tell him now, or wait for a better time. Ugh, fuck it,' He rinsed his his face with cold water and walked as calmly as he could back to the couch.

"All right Jake, let's watch this fucking movie!" Dirk said, plopping himself onto the couch. "Oh, uh, great! I don't think I've seen you this enthusiastic about Avatar before, actually. And uh, sorry about earlier, I sort of lost my head," Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck and sitting on the far end of the couch. "Don't worry about it, Jake. I lost my head a looong time ago. Actually, I don't ever think I found it again!" Dirk laughed.

They sat in silence, Dirk watching the title menu, alert to Jake staring baffeledly at him. He turned to look at Jake after it had looped a few times. "Are you planning on starting the movie any time soon?"  
"Oh! Right, yes, and.. there we go!" Jake jumped at the sudden reaction from Dirk, and grabbed wildly for the remote.

*Through the first half of the movie, Dirk and Jake both scootched closer to each other on the couch unconsciously. Finally, Jake finally said, "Dirk?" "Hmm?" Dirk cautiously replied. "You know I love you, right? And that that's why I came over? To actually tell you?" "Yeah, I- I kind of figured that that was the reason, but I didn't want to really bring it up."

Jake sighed and put his head on Dirk's shoulder. "So that's it, then?" "Yeah," Dirk replied, sliding his hand into Jake's. "Now we just finish the movie." "Sounds like a plan, then." Jake said, cuddling into Dirk.

PLOT TWIST: THEY DONT FINISH THE MOVIE. THEY END UP MAKING OUT AND HAVING SEX ON THE COUCH LIKE HOOLIGANS (JAKE POINTS AT THE TV EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE AND SAYS "OOOOOHHHHHHH I LOVE THIS PART!!!!!" THEN DIRK ROLLS HIS EYES AND THEY KEEP ON KEEPING ON ((THEY ARE USING PROTECTION BC ITS IMPORTANT, M'KAY.))

 

*Alternative Ending:  
Through the first thirtyish minutes of the movie, Dirk slowly inched closer to Jake. After those minutes had passed, Dirk ended up with his knee touching Jake's thigh. "Listen," Dirk said, turning to look at Jake. "We've been friends for quite a while, and I can't shake the feeling of wanting something just a bit more." Dirk reached for Jake's hand, and clasped it in his own. He rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of Jake's hand, staring at it so he wouldn't have to look at Jake. 

"I've never really been good at these types of things, and I'm not sure how well this is going, because I'd rather not look up and see something wrong in your eyes." Dirk ran his free hand through his hair and massaged the bridge of his nose, where his shades sat. "And I don't want to fuck this up because this is the one that will really matter in my life." Tears began falling on the inside of his shades; he took them off and pressed his forehead against the back of Jake's hand. "This isn't how I wanted it to happen, I wanted to be able to do something better for you. You just mean so much to me and you deserve so much more than a stupid prick like me. And I'm sorry because you shouldn't have to sit here and listen to me blubber on and on about all this shit." Jake could feel Dirk's tears falling onto his hand,


End file.
